


Vendredi 13

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Soirée Drabbles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan n'est pas superstitieux.  Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit à Bastin, son petit-ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'ange déchu

**Author's Note:**

> Textes rédigés lors de la soirée drabbles du 13 juin 2014 ayant pour thème les superstitions, croyances, coutumes.
> 
> Courts récits inspirés par des images proposées tout au long de la soirée.

 

 

 

—  Il est beau, non ?  
—  Hum...  
—  Jaloux !  
Il grimace. C'est vrai, il n'aime pas quand Bastin mate des mecs plus ou moins dénudés. Même si lui ne s'en prive pas. Pas logique ? Ouais.  
—  Il te ressemble, constate son petit-ami.  
—  Je ne vois pas en quoi.  
—  Un corps très tentant, une gueule d'ange, un côté fragile et pourtant rebelle. C'est toi.  
—  C'est ainsi que tu me perçois ? fait-il perplexe.  
—  Tu es tout ça. Courageux. Extravagant aussi. Je t'adore comme tu es.  
Il reste coi devant cette déclaration.  
—  Et chaud entre mes bras, achève Bastin avec un clin d’œil.  
Il se serre sur lui qui l'enlace, le couche sur le lit.  
—  Quand je te regarde, habillé de cuir, chevaucher et maîtriser la Ninja, les reins cambrés et les cheveux au vent, je trouve ça fou mais tu es tellement sexy que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, souffle son amant contre sa tempe.  
La main brune court sur sa peau blanche. Il la suit des yeux ; il ne sait pourquoi la différence le fascine. Il gémit doucement lorsque Bastin frôle pour la cinquième fois au moins, par inadvertance, sa virilité. Très bien. A ce jeu là, ils seront deux.

 

 


	2. L'horoscope

 

 

Ethan n'est pas particulièrement superstitieux mais avoir un moche horoscope un vendredi 13 ne le rassure pas. Il a pourtant ouvert le magazine à cette page par hasard. C'est encore plus chelou.  
— Tu en fais une figure, se moque tendrement son Bastin. L'horoscope, raille-t-il, tu crois à ça toi ?  
— Non ! s'exclame-t-il avec mauvaise foi.  
— Tu penses qu'il y a pire que Boris et Farid sur notre dos perpétuellement ? Allez oublie ça et viens.  
Il se laisse tomber en arrière, sa tête atterrit sur la poitrine nue et chaude du grand métis. Il pousse un soupir d'aise. Les doigts qui caressent ses cheveux lui font perdre le fil de ses idées.  
— La première sortie de ton père ce soir pour le week-end ? Il apprendra très vite pour nous.  
— Je sais.  
— Tu as peur ?  
— Oui. Il m'aime mais ça... Je tiens à toi. Et maman est là.  
Il l'attire contre son corps, retrouve les lèvres veloutées, le goût unique de sa bouche. Sa langue taquine sa complice. Ses mains effleurent le creux des reins, les fesses fermes.  
— Je suis certain que ton audace, ton courage lui plairaient, souffle Bastin.  
— Si je n'étais pas ton petit-ami, peut-être, soupire-t-il.


	3. Tendresse

 

 

Son père est rentré hier. Il croyait, une fois encore, ne pas voir Bastin ce week-end. Il déteste cet homme.  
Son message l'a surpris. Il a planté là le paternel avachi devant sa bière, les jumelles et leurs poupées pour le retrouver au garage. Il s'installe sur le capot de la Peugeot afin de l'attendre. Déjà, la porte s'ouvre sur le métis.  
— Bon anniversaire, mon ange, souffle-t-il en l'embrassant.  
Il l'attire entre ses jambes.  
— Merci.  
Pris de court par sa tendresse inhabituelle, il ne trouve pas plus à dire. L'air mal à l'aise, Bastin fourre un minuscule sachet dans sa main. Ils ne sont jamais rien offert. Au fond de la pochette de papier cadeau, une chaîne en argent et un khamsa.  
— Comme ça, tu ne craindras pas les vendredi 13, les chats noirs, les échelles et dieu sait quoi encore, marmonne-t-il.  
Ethan rit afin de cacher son émotion avant de prendre son visage en la coupe que forment ses mains et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il se presse contre lui, effleurant la bosse qui déforme son jean.  
— Je dois rentrer. Il sait.  
Il sursaute.  
— Chut, continue-t-il, un doigt posé sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Rien ne me fera renoncer à toi.

 

 


	4. Possession

 

 

Il n'a aucune nouvelle de Bastin depuis deux semaines. Il s'inquiète. Il est perdu. Il avait pris l'habitude de passer ses soirées avec lui ou chez lui. Il jette un coup d’œil à l'appartement d'en face, clos sur l'univers de son petit-ami. Un verrou qui claque. Il voit sortir un personnage improbable. Chapeau haut de forme, plumes colorées, amulettes diverses, caricature de sorcier. Il ne manque que le maquillage blanc du baron samedi. L'ascenseur l'emporte sans qu'il réagisse.

Il est planté là, tel un con, sur son propre paillasson. La porte ouverte lui a permis d'entendre les échos d'une violente dispute. Il a reconnu la voix de Bastin. Une autre, grave, lui répondait d'un ton agressif.

Il sursaute quand un mec imposant en jaillit comme une furie lui jetant un regard noir au passage. Il frémit devant sa haine. Il pousse le battant resté entrouvert. Bastin est assis par terre, la tête entre les bras. Il s'agenouille, l'étreint. Son petit ami a les yeux humides. Sa bouche sur la sienne, il le serre de toutes ses forces.

— Qui est cet homme que j'ai vu partir avant ton père ?

— Un marabout. Il est venu chasser les mauvais esprits qui me possèdent, soupire Bastin. On nage en pleine folie.


End file.
